Coil tubing systems are well known and commonly used in many fields including wellbore and pipe laying operations. Common to these systems is a reel having a core onto which the tubing is spooled. Typically the inlet end of the tubing is positioned on the circumference of the core such that the tubing has a bend radius close to that of the drum radius. Treating iron plumbing then utilizes bends to connect to the inlet end. These systems have drawbacks that heretofore have not been adequately addressed. For example, the current systems do not provide access to the inlet section or the bed wrap portion of the tubing without spooling the tubing from the reel.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a coil tubing system that addresses drawbacks of current and prior art coil tubing systems. It is a desire to provide a coil tubing system that facilitates access to the inlet section of the tubing for inspection. It is a still further desire to provide a coil tubing system that facilitates access to the bed wrap of the tubing for inspection.